1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to a multi-layer memory, and more particularly to operating same.
2. Information
Memory devices may be employed in many types of electronic equipment, such as computers, cell phones, PDA's, data loggers, games, and navigational gear, for example. Continuing demand for smaller and/or more capable electronic equipment may lead to a desire for smaller, higher density memory devices, which may involve small semiconductor feature sizes that approach lower boundaries associated with material and electronic behavior at atomic or molecular levels. Accordingly, approaches to increase memory density other than decreasing semiconductor feature sizes may involve new configurations, such as three-dimensional memory architecture having multiple layers of memory arrays. Such an approach, however, may involve relatively major design changes to decoder layout and/or circuitry. For example, a row decoder to select among multiple memory array layers may be relatively complex compared to a row decoder for a more familiar two-dimensional memory architecture.